Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to blankets, specifically to a blanket used for securing a newborn or small infant.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is generally known that babies like to be swaddled to be kept warm and to mimic the environment of their mother""s womb. Swaddling a baby has been done in the past using traditional square blankets, but there are some disadvantages to this approach. For example, square blankets do not stay in place, and so much of the material from the blankets remains unused, resulting in wasted material.
The traditional square blanket does not allow the baby to sleep covered, and an older, more active infant will quickly kick off the covers, becoming cold enough to wake up in the middle of the night. As an infant learns to sit up, the traditional square blanket will not stay secure to the infant. A traditional square blanket will not protect an infant against drafts and colder temperatures while playing close to the floor.
Several challenges occur in trying to create a non-traditional swaddling blanket. First, infants vary in height and weight, and the blanket needs to accommodate these differences. A xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d blanket is needed. Secondly, the blanket needs to keep the infant warm but not allow the infant to overheat. Such overheating would put an infant in serious danger. In addition, the blanket needs to securely attach to the infant, and stay attached as the infant gets more active. Finally, a blanket is needed that can accommodate the changing lifestyle of an infant; (a) the fragile newborn, (b) the wakefulness and kicking of an older baby, (c) the exposure to drafts and colder temperatures for the baby who wants to play on the floor, (d) the desire to be warm and swaddled for the baby who likes to be held and passed around from one adult to another, (e) the curious baby ready to see the outdoors, and finally, (f) the sleeping baby who wants to be warm throughout the whole night.
Several attempts at creating a non-traditional swaddling blanket have been attempted, yet a truly satisfactory blanket has heretofore not been developed. U.S. patents covering various types of swaddling blankets do exist. These include U.S Pat. No. 6,009,576, to Gramme et al., issued Jan. 4, 2000, discloses a body-conforming wrapping article for infants. This article forms a pouch by using wrapping flaps that are secured around the infant by using hook and loop fasteners. In this particular design an infant can kick his way out at the bottom, allowing the infant""s feet to become cold. U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,827, to Lear, issued Dec. 29, 1998, discloses a baby wrapping blanket. This blanket consists of two flaps that are folded around an infant. An excess amount of material is used which doesn""t allow for freedom of movement of the baby""s arms and legs. U.S Pat. No. 1,583,419. to Perl, issued May 4, 1926, discloses a sleeping bag device. This device consists of a mattress portion and a cover portion. This device confines an infant too securely, allowing an infant""s safety to be in question.
Other known U.S. Patents are U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,853, to Dern, issued May 18, 1926, discloses an infant""s wrap. This wrap forms a pouch for the infant by using wrapping flaps that wrap around the infant""s feet, and both the right and left sides of the body. This design for this wrap is complex, and poses a choking hazard for an infant because the infant""s wrap contains small parts. Also in this design, it would be difficult for an infant to sit still long enough for an adult to finish all the steps needed to secure the infant in the wrap.
Still other known U.S. Patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,751, to Idelman, issued Jan. 7, 1941, discloses a combination infant""s garment and blanket. This garment and blanket consists of a zipper pouch for an infant""s body, a hood, and a folded-up foot pouch. This design is too secure and does not allow much circulation of air when all the zippers, strings, and snaps are fastened.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a blanket with a gusset, which creates a three dimensional blanket, that will allow an infant to have freedom of movement while keeping the infant comfortable, warm, and secure.
(b) to provide a blanket with securing flaps, which will allow an infant to stay covered while sleeping, keeping the infant from kicking the blanket off.
(c) to provide a blanket comprising of hook and loop fasteners that allow the blanket to stay secure around the infant, provide adjustability for the varying sizes and shapes of each unique infant. Hook and loop fasteners will also provide the necessary adjustment to match the rapid growth rate of the infant.
(d) to provide a blanket comprising of vertically folded fabric, which allows an infant to be snuggly or loosely wrapped for maximum comfort.
(e) to provide a blanket with the option of one or more layers, which allows an infant to be protected from cold drafts and temperatures, while being safe from overheating.
(f) to provide a blanket which does not contain any removable parts or fancy decorations, keeping baby safe from choking and potential strangulation.
Other objects and advantages are ease of use. The blanket contains no complicated directions or folds. The blanket is easy to place baby in, even if the baby wiggles and squirms. The blanket is easy and quick to assemble, so as not to upset an infant. The blanket is a multipurpose blanket. It comprises of hook and loop fasteners for adjustability, allowing it to be used with the baby""s arms inside, or outside the blanket. The blanket can wrap around the upper body or just the lower body to keep the legs warm. The diverse fabric selection creates a blanket that can be used both indoors and outdoors. The blanket is beneficial to newborns or older infants, who may still wear the blanket comfortably while sitting up and playing. This blanket is carefully shaped, so there is no excess material, and therefore, no wasted material.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
In accordance a blanket comprises a sheet of fabric of predetermined shape folded vertically, into three sections, and at the base of the folded fabric a gusset is attached. The folded fabric consists of a central area, a right-hand side and a left-hand side. Together, the central area, the right-hand side and the left hand side make up the securing compartment. Attached to the front base of the folded fabric is a T-shaped wrapping flap with right and left securing flaps. The right-hand side and left-hand side of the folded fabric may include hook and loop fasteners for securing an infant inside the securing compartment. The right and left securing flaps of the T-shaped wrapping flap include hook and loop fasteners that wrap around the sides and the back of the securing compartment. Both T-shaped wrapping flaps overlap and join in the back of the securing compartment, and thus, the back of the infant.